


I Love You, Darling

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Dominant Victor Nikiforov, Flogging, Fluff, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Submissive Katsuki Yuuri, Subspace, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Yuuri and Victor engage in a scene.Kinktober 2019 Day #6: Suspension and Flogging





	I Love You, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let y’all know some pretty Spooktacular news! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

The feeling of the flogger coming down on his back is absolute heaven. The feeling of being completely suspended and immobile while this happens is a feeling that Yuuri cannot describe. 

"Color?" Victor's voice is soft, yet firm; caring, yet aloof. 

"G-green," he gasps, sinking further into his headspace. 

"Good." The flogger makes contact again, the sound echoing in the room. 

The ropes around his arms, legs, and body keep him suspended above the floor; there's a slight swing whenever he might flinch at the flogger coming down on him. He knows his back and ass are painted beautiful colors of pink and red. His ass is stinging deliciously under the talented hand of his boyfriend and master. 

"Let me hear what you're thinking, Darling; I can't read minds." 

“P-please, S-Sir; I w-want mo-more!” He gasps, wanting nothing more than to arch back into Victor’s ministrations.

“Good boy.”

The flogger keeps landing hits, sending Yuuri farther and farther into subspace. Cries of pleasure begin to fall from his lips. “P-please, Sir! P-please may I cum?”

“Hmm…? Since you asked so nicely, I think you can.”

Another hit, harder than the others, lands on his ass and Yuuri cums with a cry. His body goes completely limp and a daze takes over his mind. 

After Yuuri came, Victor sets to work untying Yuuri and lifting him carefully in his arms. He walks into the bedroom and sets Yuuri on the bed, wrapping him up in a blanket and grabbing a water bottle. Then, he wraps his arms around Yuuri and starts whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

“You did such an amazing job, Darling. You took the flogger so well.”

Yuuri whimpers as he slowly comes out of subspace. He blinks, always a little light-sensitive coming out of subspace, and looks around while squinting. “V-Victor?” He rasps.

“I’m right here, Darling.” Victor strokes his face. “You did such an amazing job. Here’s some water.”

Opening his mouth, Yuuri gratefully swallows the water. “Thank you, Victor.”

“Of course. Rest up, Darling. After you take a nap, we’ll rub ointment on your back and butt and get you some food. Okay?”

“Yes, Sir.” Yuuri snuggles up to Victor. “Love you, Victor.”

“I love you too, Darling.”


End file.
